


Secret Keeper

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius fight about why Peter was Secret Keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wondered why they trusted Peter more then Remus and had him be secret keeper. This is my interpretation.

Secret Keeper  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat across from each other at the table or Grimmauld Place. The silence was almost deafening because the last time they'd seen each other Remus had turned into a werewolf in front of Harry and Sirius had almost had his soul sucked out by dementors. Also it probably didn't help that the last time they'd been alone together they'd still been dating and Sirius had gone to Azkaban the next day.  
"So," Remus started awkwardly. "How have you been Padfoot?"  
"Fine," He answered gruffly, "You?"  
"Alright," The werewolf answered. Then he finally voiced what had been bugging him ever since he's last seen Sirius, "I'd be better if I knew why you had trusted Wormtail to be Secret Keeper more than your own boyfriend."

The dark haired man sighed and looked at Remus before saying, "That wasn't it, he was just a less obvious choice."  
"Don't lie to me." Lupin growled, "You admitted last time that you thought I was the traitor just tell me why!"  
By now both men were highly agitated and Remus was standing up with his palms face down on the table. Sirius was standing up with his back to his former lover and his fingers were running through his hair.  
"You want to know why?" Sirius asked softly. "You want to know why we didn't trust you?"  
"Yes! I do, tell me!" Remus demanded.  
"You were acting oddly the entire week we discussed who should be secret keeper." Sirius stated his voice at a normal volume.  
"That's why? That's why? That is why you didn't trust me!" The werewolf said his voice starting in a whisper but raising to a yell. "The reason I was acting odd hat week is because I was planning how to propose to you! I knew we couldn't actually get married but I wanted to make vows to each other, Sirius! That's why I was acting odd."  
"Oh," Sirius said shocked by the admission.  
"Yeah," Remus said bitterly, "Oh."  
With those final words the werewolf who had already been through so much in his life turned around and walked out the door.


End file.
